disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dormouse
The ' Dormouse' is a character and a friend of the Mad Hatter and the March Hare in Disney's 1951 animated feature film, Alice in Wonderland. Appearances ''Alice in Wonderland After the Cheshire Cat tells Alice to visit the Mad Hatter, Alice visits him during his unbirthday party. When Alice sits down, the Mad Hatter and March Hare exclaim there is no room. Then the March Hare says how rude it is to sit at a table without being invited and the Dormouse, sleepy-eyed, pops his head out of a yellow teapot and backs him up by mumbling "Very very very rude indeed". Next, he is shown when Alice's unbirthday cake explodes. He is flying with an umbrella singing ''Twinkle Twinkle Little Bat. As he floats down to the table, the Mad Hatter puts his teapot under him and closes the lid. When the Mad Hatter and March Hare ask Alice to explain her adventure, Alice says she was sitting by the riverbank with Dinah her cat. Then the Dormouse goes on a crazed frenzy shrieking "Cat cat cat cat cat!" Everyone helps to apply jam to his nose and he goes back to sleep. He is last seen at Alice's trial in his yellow teapot. Before the Queen of Hearts asks him to give her information in her loud tone of voice the King of Hearts and Card Soldiers warn her to speak quietly. When he is asked he sings "Twinkle Twinkle Little Bat" which the Queen of Hearts states is very important information. When Alice says she sees the Cheshire Cat on the Queen of Hearts' crown he goes in his crazed frenzy yelling "Cat cat cat cat cat!" It is even harder to apply jam to his nose as the Queen of Hearts gets hit on the head and jam splatters in her face. He isn't shown in the final chase scene. ''House of Mouse The Dormouse makes cameo appearances in some crowd shots, popping out of a teapot that is on a table surrounded by ''Alice in Wonderland characters. ''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland In the ''Once Upon a Time spin-off series, the Dormouse is mentioned in the first episode by the White Rabbit to have seen a very alive Cyrus. However, Will Scarlet (the Knave of Hearts) advises Alice to not believe the statements of the narcoleptic mouse. It turns out that this testimony is a lie of the rabbit, under the order of the Red Queen. Disney Parks In the Alice in Wonderland dark ride, the Dormouse appears popping his head in and out of a teapot at the Magic Kingdom, Disneyland Paris, and Hong Kong Disneyland versions. In the Mad Tea Party attraction, as the teacups spin around, the Dormouse is shown in the middle of the ride popping his head out of a giant teapot. Gallery Alice-disneyscreencaps com-4854.jpg Alice-in-Wonderland-1951-alice-in-wonderland-1758804-640-476.jpg|The Dormouse sleeps in the teapot Dormouse parachuting with an umbrella.png|The Dormouse flying with the umbrella and saying Twinkie Twinkie Little Bat. alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-5324.jpg|"Cat!" Alice - Mad Tea Party.jpg alice415.jpg|The Doormouse with a jam on his nose after he ran with a word cat Alice-disneyscreencaps com-8228.jpg|The King of Hearts chasing the Dormouse Dormouse3.jpg|Dormouse Vinylmation Dormouse2.jpg|Dormouse plush toy Dormouse.jpg|Doormouse Vinylmation2 Shaw dormouse 640.jpg Vira 5x-413-wd inside 640.jpg alice in wonderland line up.jpg|The Alice in Wonderland cast line-up Dormousetsum.jpg Alice in Wonderland Tsum Tsum Tuesday UK.jpg Dormouse Series Two Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Doormouse.jpg|Dormouse at the Mad Tea Party es:El Lirón Category:Alice in Wonderland characters Category:Mice Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Singing characters Category:Males Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon